lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Finterno the Fire Dragon
Finterno the Fire Dragon As he walks, the volcanoes on Planet Supreme quake and erupt. The fiery lands he lives in ignites in welcome. Flying over the Fire area, he leaves blazes of fire in the sky, and all beneath him cower in fear of his blazing heat. Background Finterno was the first of his kind, and helped his species prosper. He put up the most impressive lightshow against the Elemental Hydra, showing his masterful control over Fire, and literally getting past the Hydra’s “immunity” to fire, from temperatures too unfathomable to comprehend. Appearance He has two giant horns which curve backward on his head, and large spear-like scales going down his back, and located at the sides of its face. Natural Ability He is the most resilient to heat among the five dragons, and his strength despite being lower than the others; it is circumvented by its power. Strength: Finterno has massive strength for its size and power, brushing aside the Elemental Hydra often for his fiery breath to take over. Speed: It is quick for its size, being able to constantly sidestep the Elemental Hydra’s Attacks for massive damage, and keeping track of the Hydra’s 5 heads. Durability: It is far more immune to fire then the Elemental Hydra ever was, being utterly immune to heat-related attacks. Finterno can also tank as much Physical damage as the other dragons. Power Level: Its reserves are nigh-infinite, similar to the other dragons, as well as extreme levels of manipulation of its own element. Powers and Abilities Being a Fire Dragon, it is extremely powerful, even mythical, in its strength and capabilities. Dragon Lord: Being a Dragon Lord, its physical stats are extremely large compared to its power level. Dragon Hides: It has thick and powerful Dragon Hides, which are extremely thick and hard, almost impossible to destroy. This makes the dragon incredibly immune to energy, physical and heat related attacks. It also deflects radiation and whatnot. The Elemental Hydra was incapable of getting past its hides, only barely doing so after activating its Elemental Armour. Regeneration: Its regeneration rate is quite slow, being similar to regular humans. However, its extreme durability and Dragon Hides compensates this. Its Energy, however, regenerates at fast rates, making it nearly impossible to tire the Dragon out. Biological Immunity: It is immune to most, if not all forms of biological attacks, and is able to adapt to attacks it has succumbed to before, making it far stronger and harder to kill. Hax Immunity: Heralding from Planet Supreme, it is immune to most forms of hax, including Time Stop and absorption. Elemental Manipulation: It has complete, abject manipulation of its own element, sometimes capable of using the enemy’s auras and whatnot against himself. Finterno uses this to generate mythically high temperatures, where his smallest flame exceeds Supreme Buu’s Burning Buufists in temperature. Mythical Legend: Being a Mythical Legend(as all dragons are), it is the subject of awe for most other creatures, and is noticeably wiser. Slippery Agility: As a Dragon, it has slippery-like Agility, being hard to grasp and hit, avoiding attacks with the utmost of ease despite its size. Elemental Claws: Its claws can be enhanced to extreme levels with their energy, the power of this ability allows the dragons to be able to casually to penetrate the Elemental Hydra’s hide like Trunk’s Sword through Frieza, though it is barely capable of damaging the other Dragon Lords. In Finterno’s case, he charges intense heat at its claws, allowing it to weaken and damage the opponent’s body immensely. Techniques Fire Breath: He shoots a fire breath with a distinct circular shape surrounding it, similar to an inferno. This obliterated Geti Goku’s first clone which was sent there, though later Geti Goku upgraded his body and became more capable of surviving it(until he increased the power). Engulfing Fire: He engulfs his wings with a coating of extreme heat, causing them to glow bluish-white. He then flaps his wings with all of his strength, burning the target to nothing, and covering the land with flames. Inferno Armour: He covers himself in heat unimaginable, so high that the Geti Star was unable to get an actual reading on it. When the Elemental Hydra struck him with its claws, a fair bit of it was utterly annihilated, despite the Hydra’s inherent immunity to fire. Fiery Battlefield: Bluish-White fire erupts across the battlefield; regular orange fire burns and distorts the movement of light. Fiery tornadoes encompass the battlefield, as giant pits of Melted Anti-Ki erupt from the Earth, making for an extreme, but dangerous spectacle. With the temperature increasing to mythical levels, even the Elemental Hydra can barely stand against it. This paves the way for Finterno’s most extreme attacks, and prevents the enemy from seeing, sensing and reacting to him easily. Orb of Fire: He charges the epitome of Fire Attacks, the Orb of Fire, it dealt the most damage to the Elemental Hydra, burning off most of its body, and multiplied the temperature of the Fiery Battlefield several powers. It also boosted all of Finterno’s attacks, increasing its effectiveness. Inferno Shield: He forms gigantic pillars of fire, preventing physical entities from entering, and sometimes using it for sneak attacks, having it blast right out of the opponent’s feet. Aura of Fire: Being the Lord of Fire Dragons, he has an otherworldly aura of flames, which makes his appearance more awe-inspiring. This helps in asserting his authority or even manipulating the casual flames to destroy weaker enemies. Death’s Ball: The enemy is sealed within the Orb of Fire itself, which does massive damage over time, or pave the way for stronger fire attacks to be used. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Planet Supreme Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles